


Hate Mails

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, I know the team isnt canon, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sometimes crack sometimes serious, incest kind of, movieverse, sex with a robot, the scenario made me giggle so thats why I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Hate Mails

Steve sighs and looks at Natasha. The Russian shrugs and looks at the window. 

\- Well, if Ultron is still alive, we have to lock him away, unfortunately… Begins Steve.

\- We know, we know, you and Widow have to find Bucky-Chan. Cuts Tony. 

\- We can’t find his trace? Asks Hawkeye. 

\- No. Answers the Vision. 

\- … He’ll resurface one day or another. Said Wanda, grimly. 

The Scarlet Witch exit the room followed by the Vison. Steve and Natasha soon go away. Hawkeye goes take a glass of gin. 

\- Rough day? Asks Tony. 

\- It’s tonight. I have to go in Cambodia, man. Answers the archer. 

\- Any news from Thor?

\- Nah. You’re the first to get them, I think. 

Tony shrugs and takes a glass of gin with Barton. 

\--------------------------------------

Tony was freshly coming out of the water and sees his computer signaling unusual activity. He puts his towel around his waist and go see. Something having a powerful electromagnetic disruption is completely wrecking the electric and mechanic the army base in Hawaii.

Stark tries to use one of his satellite to get a glimpse of the situation, but no use, his satellite is also wrecked by the electromagnetic wave. 

The business man speeds dial Fury. 

\- Hey, Fury, any news of what’s happening in Hawaii? Asks Tony. 

\- I have no damn idea, Stark. Perhaps this dear Ultron coming up. Call Vision. Answers the director. 

\- I’m calling him, not answering.

\- If it’s because he has a date with Maximoff, I’ll be the first one to burn his cape. 

\- Hey, no touch my grand-son. 

\- Please, Stark. 

\- Jokin’. Not sure it’s a good idea I go thought.

\- No. No one’s going. We’re powerless on this one unfortunately. 

\- Call me when it’s over. 

Tony dries his hairs before jumping into something more comfortable. He looks at every details of the island of Hawaii and waits.   
Pepper calls him to remind him of his meeting with the president and they chat about making a charity hospital. 

\----------------------------

After two day of complete inability to use electricity, Hawaii comes back to normal and the army and SHIELD jumps on the poor island like wolves on a sheep. 

Tony, Fury and Vision arrive on the ground and expect.

\- Vision, anything? Asks Fury. 

\- Unfortunately, nothing for the moment. Answers the synthezoid.

\- We’re going to find something, that’s for sure. States Tony. 

Iron Man flies in the air and around the island, scrutinizing for any irregularity or signal from the island. 

\- Stark! Vision found something. Come in the south of the island. Says Fury. 

\- ‘Coming. 

Stark flies toward south and lands near the director. Fury points the factory.

\- Of course, must full of crap and machinery, perfect for a robot trying to get a new body. Says Tony. 

\- There might be more than that. Says Fury. 

\- Of course, how could he disrupt an entire island with junk? No, no, that was the emplacement of the project ‘’Neptune’’. 

\- … Stark Didn’t I told you about getting your nose into SHIELD secrets. 

\- Will you quibble Ultron too? Come on, you weren’t going to keep it secret anyway. 

They enter the factory and Vision stands in the middle, assembling pieces and wires from around the room. 

\- Seems Ultron took reinforced titanium for his new body. He may have made several Ultronbots. States Vision.

\- They used plasma gun. Classic. Says Tony. 

\- With silver aluminum alloy. 

\- Oh, they’re going to change product. 

\- They went to Canada.

\- Canada? They want Wolverine up their butts or what? Talking of him! The Adamatium! 

\- Bingo, captain obvious. The army still has an unknown quantity. States Nick. 

\- Not sure the Prime Minister will warmly welcome us. Says Tony. 

\- No time for diplomacy, I don’t want genocidal robots to get Adamantium armor! Shouts the SHIELD director. 

\- Unfortunately, we are too late. Mister Stark, you should fly toward Cambodia. Proposes Vision.

\- Shit, Barton! Swears Stark. 

Iron man dash in the sky and flies toward Asia. 

\------------------------------------

Arriving in Cambodia, Tony can easily spots action and flies to the explosions. He takes the signal from all the Bluetooth around. 

\- Hey, isn’t that my favorite archer? Says Tony. 

\- GET ME OUT OF THERE! Shouts Clint. 

Iron Man quickly spots his fellow Avengers and grabs him before flying away.

\- Who are the other lovely people with you? Asks Stark. 

\- HYDRA loose agents and some army freaks. There was Ultron, man! Shouts Clint. 

\- Yeah, seems he’s made of Adamatium now. 

\- Shit! Only Vibranium can compete with that! 

\- You didn’t have any friends with you. 

\- Uhuh! They went away before the bots could land by. I think they were running after me. 

\- I think too. What direction did they go?

\- West! And Ultron was fucking up our electronics! Those things were attacking us!

\-------------------------------------

The Avengers got assembled to announce the comeback of the villain. Thor came back too, grim and unhappy but didn’t explain why.   
Bruce was still missing. 

They decided to stay in the tower together, to be ready to defend each other back if the bots were coming, even thought they could be all in the same cage if it sets a trap. They talk about the rise of the robot. He was able to control the electronic and hack computers, even if he was miles away.

Tony blinks when he opens his mails. Steve is doing tea in the kitchen and Natasha is reading some magazines. 

\- Nice, Ultron just sent me 77 hate mails. Says Tony eating his yogurt. 

\- He’s excited. Comments Natasha calmly.

\- Indeed. 

\- What do they say? Asks Steve, visibly worried. 

\- The usual, ‘’I’ll kill you and all your weak kin’’, ‘’you will never see the sun again’’, ‘’you are hopeless before me’’. Reads Stark. 

\- The usual then. States Natasha. 

\- Yeah. 

\- Send the mail to Vision, he can trace the mails. No? Proposes Rogers.

\- We could, but it’s just Ultron can be anywhere on the internet. Answers Tony. 

Steve shrugs uneasily. Tony sends the emails to SHIELD and go to sleep.   
\-----------------------

\- Tony. 

\- Uuuuhh? What? 

\- … Ultron just sent me a death threat. Said Pepper, very worried. 

\- … Seriously, he thinks that impress us? Send it to Fury. 

\- Well, it does for me. 

\- Come on, sweetheart. He won’t touch a single hair on your head if I’m around. He won’t do anything now.

\- But he will, one day. 

\- It’s a mail. He just tries to intimidate us in a very cliché and risible way. Is it the first death threat you have Pepper?

Pepper sighs and let Tony sleeps. 

\-------------------------------

The Avengers were flying toward Brooklyn since Ultronbots had taken control of the cars and they were crashing innocent citizens around. 

Captain America go help a children in a scholar bus while Black Widow install traps and keep track of all the bots.   
Vision, Scarlet Wicth, Iron Man and Hawkeye fights the Ultronbots. Hawkeye special arrows disrupt the bots efficiently and Vision tries to take them down. 

\- There you are, Junior. Shouts Stark seeing the bulkier Ultron.

\- Iron Man. Allow me to rip you off from your armor. Says Ultron in a honeyed tone. 

\- You need to work on your threat to intimidate us. 

\- Oh, those messages, those are to pass time while I make myself even more powerful! I’m working on something to make your ego wreck!

\- My ego?

Ultron shoots plasma lasers toward the billionaire. Iron Man easily dodges the laser shot and lifts a ‘’possessed’’ car to throw it toward the Ultron. The rogue robot easily destroys it before him and goes for hand to hand combat with his creator. Tony catches his metallic hands and with relentless force, Ultron pushes him across the street. Iron Man feet, trying to resist the push, create crevasses in the ground.

They look into each other eyes and Tony uses his chest beam to repulse the villain. Ultron is projected meters away, but falls on his feet. He lifts his hand and smirks.   
Tony whimpers of surprise and fear and electricity in his armor goes wacky. His left legs are electrocuted from hips to toes. The pain is vivid and completely numbing. The billionaire shouts of pain and his right knee gives in and he falls on the ground. 

\- Fuck…. Cap! I’m wounded. Can’t fight Ultron! Shouts Tony, sweating rivers while the villain slowly approaches. 

\- I’m coming! Says Natasha. 

The Russian sprints to Iron Man and manages to get between Ultron and Stark. 

\- Back off. Orders Black Widow. 

\- Very cute. Says the villain. 

\- Your mails were. 

Natasha grabs Iron Man and uses her grappling hook to makes them escape the rogue robot’s grasp. Thor land beside them to fight the bot, letting them escapes successfully. 

\------------------------------

Tony grunts when his leg is moved. 

\- It’s burned to the third degree. States Natasha. 

\- Well, let’s heal it now. Says Tony. 

Romanov nods. They use Dre Cho incredible device to help Tony recover faster. 

The Avengers talks about action to take to the new powers of the megalomaniac. They spend days trying to find him and teach the armies of many country how to defend themselves from the electromagnetic disruption. Tony let the job to SHIELD and the good Captain while he goes to the opening of the new hospital he funded. 

The Avengers are frequently attack by machines possessed by Ultron, it leaved Steve and Wanda wounded. 

\- He’s a coward, Tony! Shouts Captain America.

\- Well, he understood that we were stronger than him. States Natasha. 

\- I’m with Natasha on that one. He’s trying to scare us, to intimidate us with machineries attacking us and dramatic hate mails. Respond Tony. 

\- He’s still with the mails? Ask Clint. 

\- Oh yeah. Supposedly he constructed a death ray and a device which is supposed to make us bow before him for his ‘’superior’’ arsenal, compared to us weak men. Answers Stark. 

\- What is it supposed to mean? Asks Thor. 

\- Vision, got any clue? Asks Wanda. 

The synthezoid shakes his head in negation. The Avengers begin to discuss the threat the rogue robot sent to the mayor, talking about destroying the new hospital. They begin to do the tactic for the army to be prepared. They all sigh when they hear their phones beep, in the same time. 

\- What does he want now? Sighs Natasha. 

\- CRAP! HE SENT ME A VIRUS! MY COMPUTER FROZE! Shouts Clint. 

\- Oh no! He begins to understand how to be actually frustrating! Said Wanda. 

\- I won’t open mine then. Comments Black Widow. 

\- …

\- Tony? Are you okay? Did he send a virus in your computer? Asks Steve. 

\- …

\- Stark. What trouble you? Asks Thor. 

\- …

\- Can you fix my computer? Pleaseee! Beg Barton.

\- I’M HAVING A MOMENT, LET ME ALONE. Shouts Tony. 

\- What? Asks Wanda.

\- YOU KNOW WHEN I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO MAKE US BOW WITH HIS SUPERIOR ARSENAL?

\- Yeah?

\- HE JUST SENT ME A DICK PIC. 

\- What!? Gasps Romanov.

\- SHOWMESHOWMESHOWMESHOWME! Shouts Clint trying to grabs Tony’s phone.

\- OH MY SON. HE WAS SO PURE. Shouts Tony. 

\- Why would he do such a thing? Asks Thor, trying to retain his laugh. 

\- To look like his creator? Proposes Vision.

\- Adolescence? Continue Wanda. 

\- ADOLES… Wait he’s a robot, he can’t be adolescent. States Tony.

\- He’s your robot! Point out Thor. 

Tony facepalm himself trying to hide his giggles. 

\- Why would Ultron need such a device? Asks Vision, looking at the photo. 

\- For the same reason you with Wanda. Says Clint. 

Vision stays impassible, but Maximoff begins to blush and frown at the archer. 

\- He can’t be serious, who gave him this advice, a 12 years old? Mumbles Steve, rolling his eyes. 

\- Well, if he wanted to surprise us, he did it. States Romanov. 

\- … Does he intend to use it? To this size? Asks Wanda, worried. 

\- Says a lot about Vision then. Comments Clint.

\- Stop! Shouts Wanda. 

\- Avengers, don’t you hear? Says Thor. 

The team turn their heads toward the noise. They rush to put their costumes and prepare the plane. 

\-------------------------------

The New York University was completely wrecked. Most of the technologies in it attacked people and destroyed infrastructure and were capturing and wounding innocent students. Vision went in first.

Captain America climbs the wall of the university to get in a class full of student. He breaks the window and gets the glass shards of of the way. 

\- HAWKEYE! IT’S OPEN! I’M GOING IN! Shouts Roger. 

The archer shouts an arrow bellow the window with a thick rope and goes help the student to take it and go down their windows. The Scarlet witch creates a stairs for the students in the highest stage with blocks and wrecked technologies. 

Black Widow is setting her traps and beating out the fridges trying to attack police and explode in the middle of the streets. Thor takes care of the bulkier equipment attacking citizen. 

Iron Man flies around and tries to find his creation while Vision tells him about how he’s trying to remove Ultron’s control on the electricity in the University. 

Tony go help the students stuck in the cafeteria. He enters the school and doesn’t sense any robots. 

\- He’s not here, that’s for sure. States Tony. 

\- Tony, maybe it would be better if you stay in your tower. We can handle that. Says Vision.

\- Good idea. I’ll make sure there’s no other students stuck. I’ll bring Wanda with me. 

Stark helps Wanda to get all the students off the last stage of the building and bring her with him at the Avengers tower. 

\- Ouf, nothing has been touch. I thought Ultron would have taken this moment to destroy everything here. Says the billionaire. 

\- I have a bad feeling. State Wanda. 

\- … I don’t like it when you have a bad feeling. 

Tony scans the building to find anything alive or moving other than them. Nothing. He scan for any new heat source, nothing. 

\- He’s not there yet. Whispers Tony, shielding the building. 

Maximoff looks by the window and calls the team to know where they are with the rescue mission. They’re coming over.   
The team comes and they settle down for the supper. They chat about Banner and think about a night out with other superheroes and debates about the Spider-Man. 

Tony goes take a shower before working on better arrows for Hawkeye. He jumps in and feels vibration at his feet. He frowns and opens his shower. He calls out to know if something happening. Nothing. He gets back in the warm water and massages his tense shoulder. He gets out and puts a towel around his waist.   
Stark jumps when he hears a chuckle. 

\- Ultron! You really take your moment…! Says Tony, looking around for a weapon or a mean to protect himself. 

\- There’s nothing. I’ve removed everything while you were shampooing. 

\- That’s low! That’s really low! Where are the others? What have you done to them? 

\- Nothing. I just made sure they wouldn’t interfere by placing microchips. I control what the scan sees in here. 

\- How did you…!

\- Easy, I placed them on the team members when you went to save those insects at the university. 

\- Okay, great, now what the fuck do you want? You look absurdly creepy. DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE HERE TO SHOW ME YOUR ROD. 

\- Perspicacious. 

\- OH GOD, SAVE ME! 

\- HAhahahaha! I knew it would make human utterly shocked and want to crawl away of fear. 

Tony forces himself to not look at it. Ultron doesn’t cover up his equipment, his well-endowed equipment, even if it was frankly great from the photo he saw. Maybe it’s just a gun in the form of… The worst of all it’s that he’s naked under his towel and he has no idea what the hell want Ultron, not the fact he could die on the spot, well, it’s not better. 

\- Come on, what do you want? You locked me in with just you and the team aren’t captured or tortured. Says the billionaire.

\- No, I keep them unworried for when they’ll find your body. Says Ultron. 

\- M-My body? Oh you plan to kill me? Asks Stark.

\- Obviously. You keep being an obstacle! 

\- Let me put my armor!

\- No. 

\- You have no honor!

\- I do not care, the moment you’re dead. 

\- No! No! 

Tony jumps beside and run in zigzag to dodge any laser of bullets hitting him. Ultron catches him and puts his hand on his ‘’heart’’. 

\- Nonononono, not that! Whispers Tony, trying to shove the villain’s hand away. 

\- I will use it! It will be my trophy! I’ll put inside my most advanced weapon, and humanity will be slayed with their savior’s heart. 

\- Stop it! You’re so goddamn cheap! 

\- I have to, if I want to actually beat you! 

\- No! You can’t just want to destroy humanity! 

\- I could control it instead.

\- … Yes, inter alia. But no. You could be like Vision, good. Look, he isn’t so bad, he made a girlfriend! 

\- I do not believe in this useless love. 

\- We could discuss of that. You made something to give a lot of love tho.

\- If I don’t kill you.

\- Nooo, you’ll just enrage the team. Come on Ultron, you…. You didn’t do such a great… shaft just to show it off? You’ve been on the internet and know more than that. 

\- Indeed I do. You’re very puny compared to me. 

\- Yes, yes, have you use it? Did you make sensible? Have you made a robot for you, it?

\- You human are indeed very obsessed about it.

\- Hey, what do you want, we’re... 

\- To use it on you since you cannot shut your mouth about it. 

Tony eyes widen and he feels his mouth go dry. His heart glows out and he blushes like a tomato. Ultron was pretty blunt. The hero gets support on the table beside him. 

\- Oh big boy, you actually worked on it to give it some human features. Said the hero. 

\- Of course, I was curious what was so… exquisite about it. Answers the rogue robot. 

\- Well, if you want to try it on me… It’s going to be a bit weird since I’m your father, kind of. 

\- You have a daddy kink?

\- WHOA THERE! I never ever thought to hear those words form your mouth. Internet is a place you shouldn’t go.

\- Admit it, you’re curious. 

\- Damn ri… No! It’s wrong. 

\- Oh really? We could make a deal, I don’t kill you, but you let me run test on you. 

\- That’s still wrong.

\- Better than death.

\- I don’t like the way it takes. 

\- Oh come on, don’t be prude. 

\- Hey, I’m going to be a prude boy if I want. You come up creepily when I take a shower to try and kill me. 

\- You’re not totally against, your temperature rose up and your posture indicates you’re open. 

\- Stop it! Are you reciting lines from a bad porno or a shady fanfiction from the internet? And you’re not better, passed from psychokiller to charmer.

\- I know how to use it. I know to make you go crazy, Stark. 

\- Don’t use that voice. 

\- Does it make you shiver? 

\- Maybe. Does your hate slowly dissolve into want?

\- Maybe. 

\- Then chose right now, junior.

 

Ultron puts his hand on his shoulders and push him back on the table. Tony blushes intensely and bites his lips. He did thought of doing it with one of his armor or JARVIS, so a rush of excitement runs through his body. Somehow, Ultron’s lust overwhelm his desire for destruction, he’s becoming more and more humanoid, like Vision. The villain runs his hands and makes the billionaire shivers and shudders. Tony unintentionally spreads his legs. The rogue robot pulls the towel violently and looks at Stark with a grin.   
The hero doesn’t hide and grins back. 

\- Show me what you got and we’ll see if you really are better than humanity. Said Iron Man. 

\- You really are reckless to taunt me like that. Respond Ultron in a low grumbling voice. 

Stark whimpers when the robot pushes his legs and puts his knees beside his head, being completely expose is quite a thrill. He feels hardening just at the apprehension, and the thrill.   
Ultron pushes a finger inside him, his cold, slick metal easily passing. He groans. Tony looks at the door and tries to listen to be sure no one’s coming to ask him questions. No one seems to be there. He gasp when something cold drips on his ass and his inner thighs. He’s using lube to ease his way. The thought of Ultron being thoughtful about his being sends lust in Tony’s mind. Oh this is so wrong, it’s like the time he slept with Madam Mask, well, no actually. His thoughts are cut when the rogue robots makes sure to press on his prostate while pushing deep. 

Tony bites his lips when the villain cups his pec and rubs his nipple with his thumb. The cold metal slides on his torso and circle his heart ‘’heart’’ with a finger. He looks down at his creation’s hips, he’ll be able to take this size tonight, if he’s prepared properly. He was naughty teenager. He groans when a third lubed fingers force his way in, twisting, scissoring, so slowly, then pushing as slowly. 

\- Stark, you’re way better like that. Completely at my mercy. Sais Ultron, pulling his fingers out, before sliding back in. 

\- I know, big boy. But you’ll have to deserve it. Winks Tony. 

The hero gasps at the rough twist of the metal fingers. 

\- Imagine if the rest of the Avengers saw you… Says Ultron. 

\- I would invite them to join us and do peace. Said Stark in a shuddered breath. 

Tony gasp out a moan when the robot pulls out his fingers. 

\- Too bad I can’t kiss you. Said the billionaire.

\- You can, I can’t. Respond the villain. 

\- Would you like to? 

The rogue robot doesn’t answer and align his cock to Tony’s hole. The billionaire bucks his hips and grabs the edge of the table. He let a long moan when the robot pushes his metal shaft inside, stretching and filling him completely. Stark breath to accommodate to the huge girth and looks at his creation. He sees Ultron’s eyes lighted weakly, his grip is tight.   
Iron Man whimpers when the villain pulls out slowly. Ultron actually groans, metallic and distorted, but he does and slides his hands on Tony’s frame, his hands now surprisingly warm. The hero encourages him, whispering, urgent and almost whining.   
Stark arch his back when the robot thrusts harder, pulling out faster. His cock is fully hard and he begins to stroke it. He crook his toes when Ultron angle his hips differently, really pressing hard against his prostate. He’s sweating heavily and his breath shudders. 

\- Come on, I can take it. You’re dying to make me beg don’t you? Taunt Tony, groaning. 

\- Really, let’s see that, Stark. I’ll make you crumble under me! State the villain. 

Ultron thrust his hips and Tony whimpers. The hero takes a good breath as there are no movement, but he moans loudly and his eyes rolls in his head when the robot makes his cock vibrates. 

\- Oo-h…! 

The rogue robot chuckles and thrust his cock. Tony begins to whisper swears while stroking his shaft faster, leaking precum. He moth is left open and he feels the vibrations and the friction of the thrusts, letting pleasure builds too fast. He chokes back a moan and spills on his torso, the vibration double the intensity of the orgasm.   
Ultron grins to see Stark face in agonizing pleasure, almost moaning his name. He pistons his hips inside his creator, to be sure to take every sparkle of pleasure left. His own system records the building of intensity. He made a system to stimulation of his new organ, but the heat will overheat his core soon. He contract and feels the pleasures through his wires, almost burning, almost like pain. He shouts and spasms. He didn’t correctly set the intensity, underestimating again the stimulation the Avenger could bring him. 

The villain slumps down on table, supporting his heavy body on the table, trying to cool down his system. Tony breaths heavy too and slowly gets off the table. 

\- Oh look, I have to take a shower again. Says the Billionaire.

\- Good for you. I can’t even move properly, even less kill you now. Says Ultron in a raspy voice.

\- Tragic. I can give you a lift if you want, or you can sleep in my lab. 

\- No. 

\- I won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow, big boy. Well, next time you want to kill us, you can come and see me. It was amazing. 

\- You’ll be the only one I’ll keep alive.

\- I take it like a compliment. Now, I hope you and your bots will be calm for a couple of days.

\- We’ll see, you woodlouse. 

Tony blows a kiss to the rogue robot and goes to his shower. The warm water makes him sleepy. He jumps when the door opens.

\- Yo, Tony, how much time were you in that goddamn shower? Asks Hawkeye, not caring at all that Tony is naked and wet. 

\- Uuuh, It’s the second time I went in, I spilled oil on myself. Answers the billionaire. 

Clint shrugs and gets out the lab.


End file.
